The Lullaby
by Delena2010
Summary: After sharing a night together in the prison. Carol is shocked when she discovers she is pregnant with Daryl's baby. How will Daryl react when he finds out he is going to be a father?
1. A Father Returns

**The Lullaby**

**Chapter One - A Father Returns**

**Carol Peletier P.O.V**

_Passion. That flame between two lovers that burns brightly in their heated embrace. The feeling of warmth and acceptance that can only come in thee embrace of the one we love. The one thing we tried to hide is the passion we cannot speak of. Especially with lovers so secret as these. But what happens when the secret can no longer be kept? When the lovers are challenged with a choice? _

This evening Rick pulled me to one side and explained to me that early tomorrow morning he was planning on leaving the prison for a few hours and that Carl and Michonne would be joining him. Rick was worried that we were running dangerously low on weapons and he wanted to make sure we were prepared for whatever was coming next. We had been attacked yesterday by some men from Woodbury. The attack had resulted in the death of Axel, one of the prisoners. The men from Woodbury had brought nothing but trouble and almost destroyed this prison we had come to know as our home.

Understanding that Rick was still grieving for Lori and was still a little uneasy around Judith, I had agreed to watch over her tonight and take care of her while he was gone tomorrow. Beth had been keeping a close eye on Judith and was more than happy to help taking care of her. But after the attack on the prison and the fright she must have had with all the gun fire. I advised Beth to take the night off from Judith watch. I would take her into my cell tonight and be there if she woke up and needed feeding.

I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. It didn't bother me at all, as I was more than happy to keep an eye on Judith. She was such a sweet little baby and reminded me of Lori, whom I missed terribly everyday. She would have loved Judith so much and would have loved to be have been here to take care of her. I know she was up in heaven looking down at her everyday. We would never forget Lori and her incredible sacrifice to bring Judith into this world.

Since we didn't have a proper crib for Judith in the prison we had created a little place for her to sleep in. It was filled with soft towels we found in the prison laundry room. They seemed clean and we didn't want to risk having her lay on the ones we had been carrying around in the cars for so long. Her sleeping arrangement wasn't the greatest, it was a white box normally used for papers in offices. It was big enough to hold her inside and she seemed to enjoy it. Beth and Carl had worked together to give the make shift crib a little decoration. 'Lil Asskicker' was written on the side of the box.

We had all turned in a little earlier than we all normally did tonight. With Rick being away tomorrow we all knew if anything should happen we would need our energy. I didn't really know how anyone of us could sleep after what happened. We weren't as nearly as prepared as we should have been for an attack. Guess we forgot that walkers weren't our only problem in this world. Now we knew we had all kinds of trouble around us. And we knew to be ready to fight.

I was sitting on the corner edge of the lower bunk in my cell. Judith was starting to shift a little inside her little made shift crib. Beth had explained she normally woke up around this time for a feeding. I wasn't asleep so I didn't mind getting up so early in the morning. Time wasn't really an issue anymore to anyone of us. Just daytime and night time was our main focus these days. But looking out the cell to the outside where the barred windows had the slightest bit of light coming through them. I guessed it must have been around five in the morning.

Judith began to make the tiniest of sounds and wanting to avoid wakening up anyone I got up off my bed and approached her in her crib. Her eyes were open and so I picked her up into my arms and cradled her. She was wearing a lavender baby grow and looked as cute as cherry pie. I carried her in my arms out the cell and out onto the first level.

No one else would be awake for a while so I knew to be as quiet as I could when walking down the stairs. Merle was staying in the prison with us but he was far away from where I was heading. Merle didn't frighten me but the stories of what Glen and Maggie had gone through did. I was so glad everyone had returned back from Woodbury. I felt bad for Oscar, he had died in Woodbury but from what had been explained it had been quick.

I made my way down to the ground level and over to the station we had set up for food and Judith's formula. Before I went to bed I had set everything up in case she woke up and wanted feeding. I use to the same with Sophia when she was a baby. I was like a fire fighter ready to jump at the first baby crying alarm. Judith however was only making the smallest of sounds. But I knew she hadn't just woken up for the pleasure of my company. She wanted her milk and I was working one handily on getting that milk to her.

I hadn't been working on making up her bottle for more than a minute when I heard a noise. A noise I was so glad in that moment wasn't a moan. Walkers scared the hell out of me at times. But the sound they made as they got closer to you made me shiver. That moaning sound of hunger just chilled me to the bone.

I peeked my head to a side when I heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Someone had woken up early or I wasn't being nearly as quiet as I thought I was. Daryl came through the cell block door and looked over to me. He must have seen me come down with Judith. Daryl didn't sleep inside the cells like the rest of us had been doing. At night he would sleep on a mattress he pulled out on the second level of the block.

Daryl walked slowly towards us seeing that I was holding Judith in my arm while resoling up a bottle with the other. I went back to working on her bottle and gave Daryl a small smile when he reached us. Daryl didn't smile often but he did now seeing Judith. I would have never have pegged him for a baby person. Guess Daryl Dixon was just full of surprises.

"She's hungry"

"Need some help?" he offered

"No, you can go back to sleep"

"I was already awake"

"Alright then, you could maybe hold her? Just while I finish up making her bottle?"

Daryl nodded and made a cradle in his arms even before I handed Judith to him. I tried not to laugh as I watched him taking her into his arms. She suddenly looked so small as he protectively wrapped his arms around her. His muscular arms kept her hidden against his chest as he rocked her ever so gently. It was then Daryl looked to me having noticed I had come to a complete stand still to just watch him holding Judith.

I didn't even meet his eyes, fearing that if I did he would suddenly change his mind about holding her. Daryl walked past me and took a seat at the near by table and chairs. I kept myself busy so I wouldn't find my eyes wondering over towards them. If I had expressed how adorable Daryl holding her looked then I would have gotten a growl in response. Daryl didn't like any unnecessary attention and I wasn't about to break that law of his.

I walked over to the table with a bottle in my hand and a smile. I checked the bottle temperature against my wrist before I reached them. I stood behind Daryl and offered the bottle to him over his shoulder and Daryl took it from me. I took a seat next to him and watched as he began to feed Judith her bottle. She took it without hesitation and began to drink.

"She was hungry" Daryl observed

"Beth said she feeds well"

"Maggie found the formula for her"

I changed my luck and decided to further the conversation to another level.

"Beth said you were amazing when Judith was born. She said she probably wouldn't be here without you"

"I just made a run" Daryl shrugged

"A run that apparently saved her life"

Daryl went back to focusing on Judith, the corners of his lips twitching upwards every few seconds as she drank her milk.

"Rick should be up soon. He said they would be heading at first light"

"A lot to get done"

"I'm surprised you're not going with him"

"I offered to stay behind"

"You did?"

Daryl looked over at me then thinking by my interest I probably meant something else. Almost close to breaking the Daryl unnecessary attention law.

"Just cause of Merle. He's a little edgy"

"A little edgy? He's been like this since I first met him"

Daryl huffed "Yeah well he's extra edgy now" he explained

"Why?"

Daryl stopped feeding Judith when she stopped to take a little breath. He held the bottle in his hand and lifted his head up to look to me.

"Had a fight with him"

"Oh" I nodded and decided to shut up

"Rick wants me here just in case Merle decides to become an even bigger asshole"

Judith took her bottle again and Daryl went silent once more. I wondered if he was really beaten up over the fight he had with Merle. I wondered if it was physical or mental. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time that I found it hard to believe they would fight. Given that Daryl had given up being with us at the prison to be with Merle that they two would be happy with each others company.

Daryl placed the empty bottle of formula on to the table in front of us and shifted in his chair to hand Judith back over to me. I took her into my arms and laughed as she burped instantly. Wouldn't have to worry about wind keeping her up for the rest of the night now. I cradle her in my arms and was just about to open my mouth to talk to Daryl when I stopped.

To my surprise it was Daryl this time doing the staring he was watching me cradling Judith. Guess she had that effect on all of us. All any of us wanted to do was watch her.

"You're good with her" Daryl commented

Huh, alright well maybe he was looking at me too. I was surprised anyone could take their eyes off such a little heartbreaker. But at the same time was touched Daryl delivered such a compliment to me.

"Easy to be with someone so small" I said gazing down at Judith who's eyes were becoming heavy

"She seems bigger to me"

"I guess because I missed seeing her when she was first born"

I lifted my head slightly to look over at Daryl then. Daryl was the reason I was here today. This wasn't some fairy-tale but he really had rescued me from certain death. Another day trapped inside that small black hole I don't think I would have survived. I would never forget seeing Daryl appear in the light, his hand brushing under my chin to lift my head to meet his eyes.

"T-Dog wanted to be to keep going and I landed up trapping myself inside a cell"

"Ya did what he told you to do. You kept going. You're still going right now"

Sometimes men didn't always say the right thing. But right then Daryl said the exact words I needed to hear. Men didn't always get it right the first time. But I think when it came to Daryl there was an acceptation.

"We put a grave up for him" Daryl told me

I hadn't even thought to ask since he had been bit and no one had put him down. His body wouldn't be in the ground but I knew the grave was our way of laying him down to rest in the only way we could. Maybe because I hadn't visited his grave I had been unable to put T-Dog to rest in my mind. Maybe that was why I had been bringing him up so much in conversations. He had done something so selfless for me and I would never forget him.

"Actually put a grave up for two of you"

"I can understand why. For a little while I thought I was dead too" I smiled in an attempt to make light on a bad memory

"I was goin to try and find you"

"Find me? But I thought-"

Daryl began to shake his head interrupting my point.

"I was going to try and find you. In case you had turned"

We all had a secret agreement between us, it had been agreed that after we all found out that we all carried the infection that should the worse happen we would put each other down. It was a horrible thought to have to do that with people who had become your family but it was something we had all agreed to do.

"I appreciate that"

"Don't go off again. I think little ass kicker likes having you around"

I smiled and returned my gaze to a now sleeping Judith in my arms. She looked so much like Lori.

"Judith" I corrected him

Daryl smiled slightly

I bit my lower lip "Have you thought about it?" I asked him

"About what?"

I looked down to Judith again and then back to Daryl and he went from looking at me to looking at Judith. His eyes remained on her for a few seconds. I hadn't even thought about it much until Rick had handed her over to me tonight to look after. Judith did look like Lori. But the question remained, who else did she look like?

"It doesn't really matter" I said

"I haven't thought about it. Guess she looks like her ma. Then I'll see Rick looking at her when he is holding her"

"And?"

"Guess its why he holds her so rarely. And takes every chance he can to escape being in the same four walls as her"

"Shane?"

Daryl nodded his eyes looking up to meet mine.

"I just wonder if Lori knew before she died. She loved Rick. But every woman knows how the body reacts when your with someone new"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his chair and I laughed slightly not wanting to disturb little Judith who hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes. She deserved her rest too.

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked

I looked over at him and he had an unsure look on his face. I thought it was because I was being all biological that became uncomfortable. But he wanted to know what I meant.

"There's this thing people say about how woman's bodies react to different mens...sperm"

Daryl looked away the second I said it and I wanted to laugh once more. Daryl Dixon couldn't even look me in the eye when I said that word? It was in that moment I thought back to our first night here at the prison and how I suggested me and him should screw around. He had looked the way he was looking right now.

I shrugged "Just natures way of kicking your butt for cheating I guess" I said in an attempt to drop the whole thing.

"Guess so" Daryl agreed

"I better get this little one back to her bed" I said as I began to pull us both up from my chair

Daryl got up too and followed me as we left the outside of cell block and returned to the cells. Daryl slept on the second level so he followed behind me up the stairs. I headed into my cell and returned to the make shift crib. I pulled back the towels inside that we had been using to keep Judith covered and brushed them over the side of the box to put Judith inside first.

I draped the towel over the top of her and watched her as she slept making sure there was nothing in the wrong place and that her blanket was tucked around her feet to keep them warm. I looked over my shoulder and found Daryl leaning against the bars of my cell. He smiled slightly at me and I folded my arms against my chest.

"She's lucky she's got you to look after her"

"You kidding? There isn't one person here who doesn't want to spend the day holding that little princess in their arms"

"I wouldn't know where to start. Guess I'll hold off until she wants to learn how to hunt or shoot"

I smiled "I'm glad you came back" I repeated myself

I meant what I told him. The place just didn't feel right without him here. Daryl was a part of this family we had formed and we all needed him here. I needed him here, I felt a little lost when he was gone with Merle. I didn't understand that feeling but I knew part of me wanted to explore it.

_Passion. That flame between two lovers that burns brightly in their heated embrace. The feeling of warmth and acceptance that can only come in thee embrace of the one we love. The one thing we tried to hide is the passion we cannot speak of. Especially with lovers so secret as these. But what happens when the secret can no longer be kept? When the lovers are challenged with a choice..._

Daryl looked up over his shoulder to the windows above "Guess I better go and wake up Rick and the others" he said

The sun was just starting to raise and we all had a long day ahead of us.

"Ok" I agreed

Daryl opened his mouth to speak and I wondered what he wanted to say in that moment. Instead he stopped and gave me a smile before turning around and walking out of sight.

_...They start with little baby steps _


	2. Past Secrets

**The Lullaby**

**Chapter Two - Past Secrets**

**Carol Peletier P.O.V**

_They say there are two different kind of men in this world. There are those who do us wrong and bring nothing but heartbreak and pain. These are the men our mothers warn us to avoid as we got older. Then there is the other type of man who brings with him love and a whole new way of living. This man is known to women as Mr Right. So how do we find this rare man? How does our hunt begin? _

Judith had woken up a little over an hour later. I had only began to close my eyes when she woke up wanting attention. I knew later on today I would regret not sleeping. But I would sleep later on that night as Rick would hopefully be back by tonight with Carl and Michonne. I wondered if he would take Judith into his cell with him and Carl. Or if someone else would be watching over her instead.

Beth had taken Judith outside with her to say goodbye to Rick and Carl before they left. I didn't have much time before the others would wake up so I spent the little time I had getting myself ready for another day. Living in the world we were living in there weren't many luxury items. The best you could hope for was to find some clothes in your collect that didn't have any blood on them.

I put on a white tank top with a dark green cardigan over the top of it. I wore some worn grey trousers for my bottoms which I found very comfortable. Although given that they were so lose around my waist I had to wear a belt around my waist to keep them up. In my cell I had a bowl of water that I used to clean my face with. I washed my hands with it too and cleaned under my fingernails.

Morning time in the prison had become a little routine around here. Whoever was posted on watch would be returning to go back to bed just as I was exiting my cell that morning. Glen who looked half asleep now after being on watch all night gave me a wave as I stepped out of my cell. Glen would sleep for a few hours and Maggie would later bring him something to eat from breakfast.

I on the other hand would be hard at work in the morning. Beth and I were the only two still awake this early. Hershel would normally wake up around this time followed by the others. I spent this time I had making up the groups breakfast. We didn't have much around here and none of us ever left food on our plates. I would love to spend my morning making fried eggs and bacon for everyone. But instead it was instant porridge.

Sitting over at the table was Beth and Judith. Beth was eating the porridge I had given her while rocking Judith in her other arm. It was a shame to see such a young girl using her time to look after a baby. I looked over my shoulder at Beth wondering what her life would have been like if the world had changed so dramatically over night. She had told me she wanted to have a baby someday. But she could have had so many beautiful adventures before that time came.

I wondered now if Beth still wanted to have a baby. I knew Lori had her doubts during her pregnancy about having her baby. Lori loved her baby and I understood she would have her doubts as it was only natural. But in my eyes babies were a blessing from god. Even in a world as crazy as this one. We should accept the bad and bring forth the good. And babies were good, they were so innocent in our eyes and we needed them just as they needed us.

I was at the point now in my grief where I could accept the things I couldn't change. Sophia had gone to heaven and she was safe up there. I no longer had to worry about where she was every second of every day. I no longer cried myself to sleep thinking she was lost in the woods. I would never get over the death of my daughter. She was the purest thing in my life and the one person I would have died protecting.

My time as a mother was gone although I badly wished it wasn't as I would have loved to have more children. I wasn't that old that I couldn't have anymore. I was just by myself in this world and had no man in my life. Judith was an angel but she would never be enough to fill that ache I felt inside of me. I wanted to be a mother again and Judith's little cries would touch something inside of me.

There were some sounds coming from the cell block of the prison and I knew everyone was staring to wake up. I took the black bowls we had found from the top shelf and began to dish out the porridge into each bowl. I always made sure to give everyone as much as I could get out of the pot. I wouldn't take as much as everyone else. I didn't really need that much. Besides we had another person staying with us who would need feedin.

**Daryl Dixon P.O.V**

Although I didn't sleep in the cells like everyone else. I did keep my bag and shit inside of one of them on the second level. I would just sit in here from time to time when I needed a break from reality. This place was a tomb and I hated being here. But I hated not being here more. I didn't think of this place like it was my home. That was Carol's thing.

I had chosen to stay on the second level away from everyone else since I needed my privacy. I didn't like being tight with everyone else. Hell I didn't hate them or nothing. I just wasn't a morning person like all of them. Well that in the fact I had to spend this morning trying to find a new shirt to wear since my simple minded ass of a brother had ripped mine to shit.

Asshole better find me one to replace this one after what he did. Guess this now ruined shirt was my reminder to stay clear of Merle. Getting that close to him had resulted in me losing my shirt and losing my secret from my past. Hell my scars from my piss head of a father weren't none of his business. Merle had stood there staring at them like they were on display in an art gallery. I didn't want him lookin at them or anyone else.

I found a shirt in my bag and put it on covering myself up once more. I didn't look at my scars on the mirror even to this day. I didn't want to look at them as they didn't matter to me. They were just things that reminded me not to trust anyone. Not even your own blood.

I couldn't just stand around in this tomb all day. Especially with Rick gone I needed to step up and take on a messed up leader role in this group. Everyone would normally looked to Rick and today it was on me until he got back. Shit I wasn't no leader and I didn't want to be either. But after those asshole at Woodbury ripped apart our gate and brought in new walkers we had stuff to get done around here.

My day was starting earlier than usual because of Merle. Him being here but me on watch duty twenty four seven. Rick had told me before he left that if Merle caused any problems I would have to take care of it. Maybe it was just because he was still getting over what happened in the woods or he was tired. Either way Merle had been different since he followed me back to the prison. I didn't want him making a big deal over what happened. So what my dad smacked me around. It didn't have to change everything.

I slipped my bag underneath the bottom bunk of the cell and lifted my crossbow up off the bed. I slipped it around behind my shoulder. Then picked up my two knives and slipped one of them into my waist holster and the other into the holster around my leg. Guns only brought more walkers coming with the sound wave.

I stepped out of my cell and began to head down the stairs to the lower levels. On the door leading out of the cell block I could see Beth walking around with Judith in her arms. Hershel was sitting at the table eating and Maggie was just joining him when I entered. I gave a nod to Hershel before looking around for the person I was looking for.

Carol was standing making up breakfast like she was every morning. She looked tired this morning but I didn't want to tell her that. It would make me seem like a pussy for wondering about someone who probably doesn't go around looking to see if I looked tired. It was probably my fault for keeping her awake last night after Judith fell asleep.

I walked up to Carol who gave me a smile as she handed me a bowl of porridge.

"You look tired" Carol said

How come she could say it without sounding like she was pushing it? Hell why did she even ask that? I didn't ask her to care. Maybe I should just nod in response or something. Or I could just form words instead of looking at her all the time.

"Little ass kicker keep you up?"

"You saying I look terrible?" Carol smirked

"You started it" I told her making her laugh

I looked over to the small hallway which took you to the cell Merle was staying inside. I walked around Carol carrying the porridge she had given me and headed down the hall. If Merle was awake he was going to help me take down the walkers outside. We had stuff to do and sitting around might have been something he did at Woodbury but not here.

I approached his cell and found Merle awake and eating porridge. He was sitting at the end of the bed and looked over his shoulder when he heard my footsteps.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him

"That lady brought it to me about five minutes ago. She probably spat in it knowing these people"

"She didn't"

Merle smirked and I leaded against the cell doorway watching him as he began to laugh.

"Oh I get it. My little brothers got the leg over with her"

"Her names Carol and you better shut your trap. She didn't have to give you shit so be grateful you're eating"

"Grateful? You want me to be grateful to these people?"

"Yeah cause they've saved my ass since you got with your Woodbury friends"

"You bringing that up again? Change the record little brother"

"Why don't you change and get your lazy ass outside so we can take care of the mess your friends have got us in"

"Get your best friend to do it"

"Rick aint here"

"So Rick is your best friend" Merle smirked

"Fine Merle don't do shit. I'll take care of it. Been doing it since you left me anyway" I turned and headed back in the direction I had came

"I was only gone a year at most"

"I ain't talking about now you jackass" I called back to him

**Carol Peletier P.O.V**

I watched Daryl as he stepped back into sight. I guessed going down that hallway he had went to see Merle. I didn't really know how I felt about Merle being here. I had known men like Merle in my past. That is why I advised that having a man like that in Daryl's life wasn't good for him. But at the end of the day Daryl was going to do what he thought was best. And if he believed Merle being here was the right choice then he would remain.

But the way Daryl looked as he came back into the area we were all sitting in, he was full of rage and fuelled by it. He didn't even make eye contact with any of us as he walked quickly past the table we were all sitting at. He went up the stairs that took you to the outside of the prison which was not the best place to be right now. There were walkers on the other side of the gate out there.

"Should I go and have a talk with him? He's been through a lot these past few days" Hershel said beside me

"Maybe we should just let him be" Maggie advised

I decided to take charge and got up to my feet. I left everyone at the table and headed in the direction Daryl had went. I always carried a gun in my trouser holster so I knew what I was doing as I made my way towards the outside door. I pushed it open and my eyes shut as the sun outside surprised me. I opened them and made my way down the stone steps.

Daryl was standing in front of the gate where the walkers were wondering around on the other side. He wasn't doing anything but staring out at them as they moaned and moved around on the yard.

"You know what they say about unexpected house guests?" I called behind him

If Daryl was in a bad mood then I was going to try and cheer him up. Daryl wouldn't want to talk about what was bothering him. He never wanted to talk about personal things. But I could take his mind off it for five seconds.

Daryl looked over his shoulder slightly but not at me.

"You're never prepared for them" I finished as I slowly approached him

"What you doing out here?" Daryl quizzed

"Could ask you the same question"

"I'm admiring the view"

I smiled at his sarcasm.

Daryl fell silent once more and I looked over at him. Daryl never meant anyone's eyes when he didn't want that person to know what he was thinking. I didn't claim to know what goes in peoples minds. But I know how to tell the difference between good and bad people now. And I knew what I needed to tell people.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Merle. It's none of my business what happens between you" I explained myself

"I ain't worryin about what you said. Nothins wrong"

"But nothings right either"

Daryl shrugged "Merle ain't the problem right now. We got us walkers around the prison again and a baby inside" he expressed his concern

"Its your call. How do you want to handle this?"

Daryl shook his head "I don't" he told me.

Daryl walked away from me then leaving me standing alone watching him go. I didn't know where he was going or what he planned to do. But he told me what he didn't want to do. Daryl didn't want to lead this group, but at the same time he didn't want anything happening to any of us. Maybe this was a test for me to prove I could do more than make porridge.

I brought my attention back to the walkers in the yard. There was many of them out there and I would be a fool for taking them all on myself. But there was also a strong gate shielding me from them. All I would have to do was line them up and kill them off one by one. I was starting to feel the tired feeling and my eyes were becoming heavy. But with Merle being here and Rick leaving him in charge so quickly after he came back. Daryl needed to step away from our reality for a little while.

"Carol"

I turned around to find Hershel coming over to me. I made my way over to him and met him half way.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"Everything is fine inside. Beth is about to give Judith a bath and Maggie has gone back to sleep for a few hours"

"Alright"

"I'm going to rest too for a little while. I had some difficult sleeping last night"

"Can I do anything?" I asked him

"There is one thing you could do. If you feel up to it?"

I nodded

"Yesterday I went to Daryl's brother Merle and we had some words"

"Merle isn't like Daryl I should have said something sooner" I told him

"I believe Merle is trying to survive like we all are. I think you should speak with him"

"Me? What we I even say to him?"

"I was thinking you could let him do the talking. Merle and Daryl have obviously had words and disagreed. That explains why Daryl returned so quickly to the prison. And why Daryl is nowhere to be found now"

"He is just having a bad morning"

"Daryl is a good man and he has my respect. But if we are going to get anything done he has got to get his head straight"

"Well I could talk to him I guess"

"I think we should try and have Merle talk with him instead"

"But they're not talking to each other"

"That's why I want you to take charge and speak with Merle. You knew him in the past. You might be a voice of reason"

"Merle won't listen to me"

_They say there are two different kind of men in this world. There are those who do us wrong and bring nothing but heartbreak and pain. These are the men our mothers warn us to avoid as we got older. Then there is the other type of man who brings with him love and a whole new way of living. This man is known to women as Mr Right. So how do we find this rare man? How does our hunt begin..._

"You have a voice Carol. And you care about what happens to Daryl"

"I care about what happens to all of you"

"So do this for him" Hershel advised

_...It starts with getting to know his history and what he has been through in life to make him the man he is today._


End file.
